viajando a un mundo antiguo sonadow cap 1
by camila the hedgehog
Summary: mi segundo sonadow yupii
1. Chapter 1

taran otro sonadow se me ocurrio jeje ojala les guste como soy nueva y no soy de ser muy narradora me gustan mas los diálogos jeje

bueno comenzemos:

era un bello dia en movius Sonic corria por las montañas huyendo de amy que lo buscaba como siempre lo asia mientras shadow estaba con rouge y omega buscando alguna esmeralda caos knuckles vigilando o mejor dicho durmiendo junto la esmeralda madre cream cocinando galletas justo con chese y su mama vainilla y tails trabajando en un nuevo invento

tails llama urgente a todos para que vengan a ver a su nuevo invento cuando todos llegan

tails: que bueno todos llegaron les mostrare el invento mas genial que hayan visto jamas

Sonic: no explotara verdar?

tails: estoy casi seguro que no explotara taran el transportador dimencional

amy: y como funciona?

tails: bueno funciona asi ingresas las cordenadas en esta computadora pones el objeto que quieres telentrasportar y listo

knuckles: nos podrias hacer una pequeña demostración

tails: claro solo déjenme ingresar las cordenadas y listo

pero entonces la maquina comienza a tirar chispas y se enciende y comienza a succionar todo lo que encuentra absorviendo a todos y mandándolos a otra dimencion luego de un rato todos estaban desmallados en medio de un bosque hasta que alguien los encuentra era un chico mitad bestia con un kinomo rojo descalzo pelo largo plateado con orejas de perro

inuyasha:que cosas son estas

cami:inuyasha que pasa

camila era también igual era una chica mitad bestia pero era una maga con unos asombrosos poderes

inuyasha:mira que encontré

cami:inuyasha tenemos que ayudarlos

inuyasha: los conoces

cami:si pero es una larga historia

luego de eso inuyasha y camila se llevan a todos a una casa echa de madera que le pertenecia a una anciana llamada kaede

(para aser mas fácil pondré inu en vez de inuyasha)

inu:oye cami me puedes decir de donde los conoces

cami:es una larga historia

todo comenzó ase maso menos 3 años yo como soy una maga podría transformarme en una eriza color azul con ojos verdes yo antes era novia de shadow ese erizo negro con franjas rojas luego termine con el luego sali con silver el erizo plateado y luego no volvi ms a ese mundo

inu:oye cuantos novios tuviste

yo: 8 creo si me vallan las cuentas he vivido 400.000 que esperabas y no es todos los mundos pasa igual el tiempo

link: y no nos pudiste contar eso antes

cami: nunca preguntaron

link es un chico de pelo corto rubio ojos azules orejas de elfo y ropa verde héroe de hyrule

Sonic: hay mi cabeza tails que hisiste esta vez

tails: creo que mi invento fallo

shadow: pues no hagas mas inventos y en donde estamos

silver: parece una casa

tais: según mis cálculos debemos estar en otra dimencion o mundo alterno y nos habremos desmayado al llegar

cami: chicos despertaron que bueno que estén bien

Sonic: te conozco

cami: que no recuerdas a tu hermana ha claro jeje perdón

entonces camila se trasforma en eriza

Sonic: hermanita eres tu

cami: cuanto tiempo Sonic sigues asiendo bromas

Sonic: algunas jeje

cami: nunca cambias

shadow: mira que tenemos aquí camila

cami: shadow recuerda que todavía sigo enojada por lo que paso

shadow: oye no eras mi tipo que querias que hiciera

silver: hola cami

cami: y tu ni me hables recuerda que me plantaste en el altar

silver: ya te dije que me capturo eggman

cami: si sigue mintiendo no creo tus excusas

amy:bueno ya que estamos aquí por que no recorremos un poco el lugar

Sonic: yo ire a correr adiosito

amy:hay Sonic por que siempre uyes

shadow: yo ire a caminar y quisas no me vean en un rato

rouge: shadow te puedo acompañar

shadow: no gracias

amy: si ves a sonikku dile que venga

shadow: si es que me acuerdo

entonces shadow se va a caminar al bosque mientras caila se queda charland con amy y rouge knuckles jugaba con kirara la tigre de sango la exterminadora de montruos y tails ayudaba a kagome con su tarea de matemáticas inu y link jugaban con cream y chese

mientras en el bosque Sonic corria y exploraba todo el bosque hasta que paro un rato a descanzar sentandoce en la orilla de un lago

Sonic: que bonito lugar bueno al menos este dia mejora creía que terminaríamos en algún mundo extraño jejeme pregunto que estará asiendo shadow

entonces shadow justo que pasaba al ver que Sonic estaba distraído fue a asustarlo dándole un gran grito

Sonic: shadow me asustaste torpe casi caigo al agua y sabes que no se nadar

shadow: jaja el facker se asusto

Sonic: no me asuste esta desprevenido

shadow: si claro oye si no sabes nadar yo te podría enseñar pero con una condición le dices a alguien y te mato

Sonic: no me da miedo el agua

shadow: vamos acaso eres gallina

Sonic: esta bien pero no intentes ahogarme

shadow: no prometo nada

entonces luego de un rato de jugar en el agua jeje Sonic aprendo algunas cosas para nadar pero no es para tanto

Sonic: gracias shadow

shadow: denada no tenia nada que hacer jeje

Sonic: bueno ahora si eggman me pone alguna trampa con agua no será obstáculo para mi

shadow: bueno pero todavía te falta practicar no creas que con una clase ya eres nadador experto

Sonic: bueno tampoco me referia a eso

shadow: oye tails sabe lo nuestro verdad

tails: que te lo dijo

shadow: no pero últimamente me mira con mala cara

Sonic: si tails es asi pero me dijo que no diría nada

shadow: mas le vale o lo mato

mientras Sonic y shadow hablaban amy buscaba a Sonic por todos lados hasta que vio que estaba sentado hablado con shadow

amy: que ase sonikku hablando con shadow será mejor que escuche de que hablan

amy se esconde en unos arbustos y empieza a espiar (cn: que metiche que es amy)

Sonic: oye shadow como volveremos a movius

shadow: oye no que tu hermana es una maga seguro puede hacer un portal que nos lleve denuevo a movius

Sonic: ha claro que tonto soy jeje

shadow: si pero eres mi tontito

entonces shadow le da un beso a Sonic dejando a amy con su corazón destrozado y asiéndola llorar e irse corriendo de donde estaba

Sonic: oiste algo

shadow: no escuche nada en que estaba jeje

mientras amy llego corriendo en donde estaban todos asiendo que todos quedaran confundidos al verla llorar

cami:amy que ocurrio

y les dejo la intriga jejeje ojala les haya gustado este capitulo comenten y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

hola como andan estoy de inspiración además mi amuguiss euge me ayudo con este capitulo gracias amiga te re quiero

**negrita pensamientos**

_cursiva narracion_

asi normal diálogos

bueno comenzemos

**yo:amy que raro por que estará asi será mejor que valla a ver que le ocurre**

_me diriji a donde se encontraba amy se había ido corriendo saliendo de la casa sentandoce al lado de un árbol abrazandoce las piernas llorando desconsoladamente,me parecía extraño eso de amy solo supuse que algo ocurrio con Sonic, me sente a su lado y le dije:_

yo:amy que te ocurre

amy: nada déjame sola

yo: amy te conozco se que estas asi por Sonic pero que ocurrio

amy: Sonic est.. estaba

yo:vamos que paso

amy: estaba besandoce con shadow(llorando aun mas fuerte)

**yo: wtf? Sonic iso que**

yo:amy estas segura de lo que dices

amy: lo vi con mis propios ojos

**yo: siii sabia que sonikku estaría con el algún dia rouge me deves 40 ring**

yo: amy no estes triste ya Sonic dijo que solo te veía como amiga tu puedes estar con alguien mejor te aseguro que pronto lo encontraras,recuerda que siempre tengo la razón

amy: es que yo amo a sonikku,tendre que dejarlo ir (limpiandoce las lagrimas)

yo:amy si te hace sentir mejor podríamos ir de compras y tomar un helado después

amy: esta bien

_ambas nos levantamos y dimos una caminata por el bosque mientras charlaban de que habían echo después de esos 3 años sin vernos,hasta que se oyo un rugido muy fuerte._

_era una serpiente gigante color verde tenia un fragmento de la perla de shikon pero había algo color amarillo que brillaba dentro de el que seria_

yo: amy corre avisale a los demás yo lo distraere

amy: si ten cuidado

_amy se dispuso a correr lo mas rápido que podía para avisar a los demaslo que ocurria al llegar alerto a todos para que fueran a ayudar al llegar._

_el monstruo ya estaba muerto pero no se me veía donde estaba_

inu:camila donde estas

_el monstruo empezó a moverse y una cortada sale de su estomago junto a una brillante luz amarilla._

yo: hay que asco estoy cubierta de sangre pero al menos consegui esto

tails: es la esmeralda caos amarilla

yo: exacto tails supuse que es mounstruo tenia algo extraño y taran era por esto y mira inu un fragmento de la perla

kagome: yo tomare eso (lo mete en el frasco)

yo: bien ya tenemos bastantes fragmentos

Sonic:wow tu sola mataste a ese monstruo

yo:si además esta espada es muy buena es colmillo nublado

inu: espera espera colmillo nublado la espada malvado que se supone había destruido

yo: pues encontré los restos le quite la maldad y la repare taran

inu: pues ten cuidado con esa cosa

shadow:bueno parece que hasta que no encontremos todas las esmeraldas no podremos regresar a mobius

knuckles:cierto hablando de esmeraldas donde esta mi esmeralda madre

rouge: debe de estar en angel islan no creo que llegara aquí

knuckles: no ciento que la esmeralda madre esta aquí estoy seguro

rouge: hay ya me tienes canzada con tu maldita esmeralda

_rouge molesta se va volando dejando algo confundido a knuckles por como actuo_

* * *

_mas tarde en la casa de kaede recordé lo que amy me había contado a si que fui a donde Sonic estaba recostado contra un árbol descanzando_

yo: oye Sonic podemos hablar

Sonic: claro que ocurre

yo: Sonic estas saliendo con "alguien"

Sonic: a que viene la pregunta

yo: curiosidad

Sonic: si te digo prometes no hacer un alboroto

yo: claro

Sonic: estoy saliendo con shadow

yo: hay que bueno sonikku estoy tan contenta por ti sabia que esto pasaría a mi no se me escapa nada jajaja

Sonic: lo sabias

yo: se puede decir que si

_luego de la charla me diriji con Sonic a la casa donde estaban todos comiendo._

yo: que hay de comer

link: tenemos pescado asado

yo:ñam que rico

Sonic: oigan donde esta shadow

rouge: la ultima vez que lo vi estaba en aquel rio no se que hacia

Sonic: pues ire a buscargo guárdenme algo

_luego Sonic salio corriendo a velocidad supersonica al lugar donde le indico rouge, y hay estaba shadow sentado contra un árbol con los brazos atrás de su cabeza._

Sonic: hey shadow que ases

shadow: nada solo descanzaba

Sonic:hay alfin solos verdad

shadow: si, oye tendremos que quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo

Sonic: no creo encontraremos las esmeraldas en un 2x3

shadow: no importa donde este mientras que este con tigo

_en eso shadow le da un largo beso mientras Sonic lovabrazaba del cuello y el de la cintura_

_hasta que tuvieron que separarce por faltade aire_

shadow:oye Sonic quieron jugar un juego

Sonic: que clase de juego

shadow: solo un juego (pone carita pervertida)

**Sonic: tengo un mal precentimiento**

* * *

_huy perdón si lo deje algo corto jaja pero se pone bueno jiji_

_tratare de hacer el próximo capitulo lemon pero no me pidan mucho "detalle" por que no soy de escribir lemos y lo intentare además si mis papas atrapan escribiendo eso estoy muerta_

_asi que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :3_


End file.
